


intoxicated

by hqten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mistletoe, Winter, background osasuna oops, well technically it's the second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqten/pseuds/hqten
Summary: “i love you.”kita sighed.“don’t say things like that when you’re drunk.”“can i say ‘em when i’m sober?”he gently smacked atsumu’s hand.“don’t say those things at all, unless you mean it.”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this write after i saw that scene in the anime where atsumu cries after kita is nice to him because i love them so much ahhhh

part one

“atsumu, that’s enough.” kita’s voice was stern as he reached for the shot glass that was on its way to atsumu’s mouth.

“what the fuck!” atsumu exclaimed. “if yer gonna stop anyone from drinking, it shoulda been sunarin! he’s drank way more than me.” atsumu gestured in the general direction of suna, who was sitting on osamu’s lap, fingers curled around a bottle of vodka.

this was how their parties always went. kita would invite them over, they would get drunk, osamu and suna would spend the night making out on the couch, and atsumu would wake up alone on the floor somewhere with a headache. after the last party, which resulted in osamu needing three stitches, kita had prohibited alcohol. but for unknown reasons, several drinks had been found on the kitchen counter, complete with shot glasses. atsumu had claimed it was a sign and kita had eventually conceded, on the basis that it was the christmas holidays so their game performance wouldn’t be affected much.

“suna doesn’t get drunk easily. you, atsumu, do.” kita’s words caused suna to smirk as he took another sip straight from the bottle.

“what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“he means yer a lightweight.” osamu spoke, his smirk mirroring suna’s.

“shut up.”

“atsumu,” kita chided. “you’ve had enough. stop.”

“no.”

“atsumu.” kita prised the glass from atsumu’s hands and set it down on the side. “and don’t pout. you know i’m right.”

“i hate you.”

“no you don’t.”

“i love you.”

kita sighed.  
“don’t say things like that when you’re drunk.”

“can i say ‘em when i’m sober?”

he gently smacked atsumu’s hand.  
“don’t say those things at all, unless you mean it.”

“i do mean it!” atsumu protested. “i tell you all the time that i love ya.”

“only when you’re trying to get out of doing something.”

“it’s a coincidence.” 

“go to sleep.” kita spoke wearily. “it’s late, and you’re drunk.”

“i’m not even that drunk.” atsumu’s voice was uncharacteristically calm. “i swear it.”

kita exhaled.  
“if you’re not going to sleep, then at least drink some water.” he went into the kitchen and returned with a plastic cup half full of tap water.

“thanks.”

kita watched atsumu drink, an unreadable expression on his face.

“kita-san?”

“yes?”

“it’s still christmas season, right?”

“it is.”

“so,” atsumu drew out the sounds. “i’ve gotta kiss someone under the mistletoe.”

kita smiled tersely.  
“there’s no mistletoe here.”

“metaphorical mistletoe.”

“it feels like you’re just looking for an excuse to kiss me.”

“so what?”

“you’re intoxicated.”

“only thing intoxicating me right now is love.” kita flushed redder than atsumu had ever seen, and he hastily apologised. “sorry. i didn’t wanna make you uncomfy.”

“it’s fine.”

“but it was true. i think i’m in love with you.”

kita blinked and turned away.  
“you don’t mean what you’re saying.”

“i mean exactly what i’m saying!” atsumu frowned. “why’d ya always think i’m joking whenever i tell you this?”

“because you only say it when you’re drunk.” kita didn’t speak loudly, but his words rang in atsumu’s ears.

“what do you mean?”

he shook his head slowly.  
“you really don’t remember?”

“remember what?”

“the last party.” kita looked down. “you told me you loved me. we kissed.”

“we did?”

“and the next morning, you acted like nothing had happened.”


	2. part two

part two

atsumu placed his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“shit. why didn’t you tell me? how long ago-” he thought back to their last party. “a month? you’ve known that i loved you for a month?”

“if it had mattered to you, you would have remembered.” kita’s words were cold and emotionless.

“it does matter! i just-” atsumu searched for an excuse, his words failing under kita’s glare. “i forgot.”

“and you’ll forget again.”

“i won't! i'm not as drunk as i was last time.”

“that's not the point.”

“fuck.” atsumu slapped his hand against the counter. “how did i tell you? when i confessed, i mean.”

“you said you’d been in love with me for a while.” kita wasn’t looking atsumu in the eye. “but you were too scared to tell me before.”

“what did you say?”

kita gave a small smile.  
“i said i felt the same.”

“oh.” atsumu’s jaw hung open. “oh. you- you actually love me back?”

“it appears so.”

“really?” atsumu was incredulous. “this is great!”

“you said this last time, as well.”

his face fell.  
“i’m sorry.”

“it’s fine.”

“but last time, when we- we kissed,” atsumu probed. “was it good?”

kita didn’t speak for a while.  
“it was at the time,” he eventually answered. “but it was a drunk kiss. i shouldn’t have read into it. you didn’t mean it.”

“i did mean it.”

“you forgot about it.”

“i was drunk,” atsumu pleaded. “i’m sorry. but i meant it.”

“one month, atsumu.” kita sounded tired. “i spent one month wondering what it meant. eventually, i concluded that it was a mistake.”

“it wasn’t, i promise ya.” when kita looked away, atsumu bit his lip. “did it feel like a mistake?”

“no. it felt-” this was the first time atsumu had seen kita lost for words. “it felt correct.”


	3. part three

part three

“correct?”

“yes.”

“well, then.” atsumu whispered. “we should do it again. ya know, to make it even more correct. double the correctness. correct the incorrections-”

“what you’re saying doesn’t make sense.”

“you know what i mean.”

“fine.” kita stepped closer to atsumu, turning his face upwards. “let’s kiss under the metaphorical mistletoe.”

atsumu’s lips hovered above kita’s and pressed them together. the kiss was short, and even though it tasted like the alcohol he had been drinking all night, it was sweet.

atsumu breathed out shakily.  
“how was that?”

the corner of kita’s mouth twitched.  
“much better,” he admitted. “especially considering that you weren’t trying to put your hand up my shirt this time.”

atsumu cringed and kita laughed gently.  
“i’m sorry about that-”

“it’s okay.”

“so, kita-san,” atsumu dragged out the syllables. “will ya be my boyfriend now?”

“we can discuss this when you’re not drunk.”

“i’m not even that drunk!” atsumu repeated, the slight slurring in his words betraying him.

“you confessed to me,” kita pointed out. “and i know you well enough to know you would never do that while sober.”

atsumu scoffed, but didn’t deny it.

“so,” kita continued. “will you go to sleep now that i’ve kissed you?”

“maybe.”

“atsumu-”

“alright, alright, i’ll go.” atsumu started up the stairs towards the spare bedroom in kita’s house when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“sweet dreams, atsumu.”

atsumu swivelled around and placed a kiss on kita’s forehead.  
“you’re the sweetest dream i could ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end :) i hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
